smxfandomcom-20200214-history
Shmakalakan involvement in the Second World War
For the actual conflict of the Second World War Shmakalaka entered World War II on 3 September 1939, following the government's acceptance of the United Kingdom's declaration of war on Nazi Germany. Following attacks on Allied countries, the Shmakalakan government later declared war on other members of the Axis powers, including the Kingdom of Italy (11 June 1940) and the Empire of Japan (8 December 1941). By the end of the war, almost a million Shmakalakans had served in the armed forces, whose military units fought primarily in the European theatre, North African campaign, and the South West Pacific theatre. Its casualties from enemy action during the war were 32,073 killed and 48,677 wounded. The War saw the formation of the Second Shmakalakan Imperial Force, all Battalions raised for service in the Second SIF which had seen service in the First Shmakalakan Imperial Force during the First World War had the number '2' added before to distinguish them from one another. For example the 27th (Porto Azul) Infantry Battalion which saw service during the First World War was re raised as the 2/27th Infantry Battalion. Outbreak of War Write the first section of your page here. Battles for Luxembourg, the Netherlands, Belgium and France Main articles: German invasion of Luxembourg, Battle of the Netherlands, Battle of Belgium, and Battle of France The Shmakalakan 1st Brigade was rushed to join the fighting consisting of the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Battalions made up of mostly pre-war standing army officers, the 2nd and 3rd were evacuated during Operation Dynamo, while the the 1st acted as part of the rear guard for the Allied Forces, for this they were awarded.... elements of the the 1st were later evacuated from Brest and Bordeaux however D company ended up walking through occupied France and Facist Spain without being detected to Portugal before handing themselves in to the Portuguese which was then neutral however sympathetic to the Allies. Battle of Britain North Africa, the Mediterranean and the Middle East Battle of Greece The Shmakalakans regrouped in Egypt where the 1st Shmakalakan Division was formed. Battle of Crete Operation Crusader Second Battle of El Alamein War in the Pacific Italian Campaign Invasion of Sicily Winter Lines, Gustav Line and Battle of Monte Cassino Advance to the Gothic line Spring 1945 offensive Western Front Breakout from Normandy Liberation of France Shmakalakan troops began arriving on the Western Front on 30th August 1944. Low Countries Shmakalakas involvement on the Western Front was mainly involved in Belgium and Holland Home Front Shmakalaka maintained a reasonably sized force to guard the homeland in the very unlikely event of a Japanese invasion or a raid on the coast and to maintain order and unrest during the state of war. The Home Guard Division was comprised of 6 formations 1 per state, the Division was mainly made up of men 40+ and women of all ages. The Home Guards worked on shifts and would often patrol areas in cities, protect infrastructure or guard look outs toward the coast, regular training was preformed to ensure troops were prepared to meet an attacking force should the need arise. The unit was raised in early 1941 and was disbanded in January 1946 although it had seen a large demobilisation from early 1945 onward due to the position the Japanese found themselves in. Engagements Battle of Greece Battle of Crete Equipment of the Shmakalakan Armed Forces during the Second World War Infantry Vehicles Aircraft Casualties Structure in 1945 1st, 3rd, 5th and 7th Divisions formed (I Shmakalaka Corps) and were part of the First Canadian Army alongside Canadian, British, Belgian and Polish formations. 2nd, 6th and 8th Divisions formed (II Shmakalaka Corps) and were part of the British Eighth Army in the Italian Campaign maybe move 3rd to Italy 1st Division, 3rd Division, 5th Division and 7th Division in Holland 4th Division in South West Pacific 2nd Division, 6th Division and 8th Division in Italy Homeguard Division Honours 1st Division- Holland, Belgium, France, North Africa, Normandy, Belgium, Holland 2nd Division- Greece, Crete, North Africa, Italy 3rd Division- North Africa, Sicily, Normandy, Belgium, Holland 4th Division-Pacific 5th Division- Normandy, Belgium, Holland 6th Division- Italy 7th Division- Normandy, Belgium, Holland 8th Division- Italy Order of Battle Standing Army in 1939 Royal Shmakalakan Regiment (Standing Army 800 men maybe) -Infantry Battalion -Mortar Section -Matilda Section -Machine gun Section -Artillery Battery -Support Troops (Medical, Support, Engineer, Signal, Intelliegence) Royal Shmakalakan Guards (Reserves called up for training upon declaration of war) -Porto Azul Battalion -Costa Dourado Battalion -Hamilton Battalion -Soresta Battalion -Support Troops (Medical, Support, Engineer) 1945 1st Infantry Division 1st Medical Regiment 1st Reconisaance Battalion 1st Intelligence Company 1st Engineers Regiment 1st Supply and Service Battalion 1st Signal Squadron 1st Military Police Company 1st Infantry Brigade (1-4 are the remnants of the Royal Shmakalakan Guards) -1st (Porto Azul) Infantry Battalion -3rd (Hamilton) Infantry Battalion -4th (Soresta) Infantry Battalion 2nd Infantry Brigade -2nd (Costa Dourado) Infantry Battalion -5th (Vaso de Payo) Marine Infantry Battalion -6th (Cook) Marine Infantry Battalion 3rd Armoured Brigade -1st Armoured Regiment (Mattildas) then (Valentines) -65/68th (Passchendaele) Infantry Battalion -69/71st (Somme) Infantry Battalion 4th Brigade -1st Artillery Regiment -2nd Artillery Regiment -1st Scout and Reconnaissance Battalion -1st Anti-tank Regiment 2nd Infantry Division 2nd Medical Regiment 2nd Reconisaance Battalion 2nd Intelligence Company 2nd Engineers Regiment 2nd Supply and Service Battalion 2nd Signal Squadron 2nd Military Police Company 5th Infantry Brigade -7th (Porto Azul) Infantry Battalion -8th (Palmero) Infantry Battalion -10th (Natale) Infantry Battalion 6th Infantry Brigade -9th (Georgetown) Infantry Battalion -11th (Agidal) Infantry Battalion -12th (Porto Azul) Infantry Battalion 7th Armoured Brigade -2nd (Volcano) Armoured Regiment (Valentines) -3rd (Shark) Armoured Regiment (Valentines) 8th Brigade (Divisional Artillery) -3rd Artillery Regiment -4th Artillery Regiment -2nd Anti-tank Regiment -2nd Anti-Air Regiment 3rd Infantry Division 3rd Medical Regiment 3rd Reconisaance Battalion 3rd Intelligence Company 3rd Engineers Regiment 3rd Supply and Service Battalion 3rd Signal Squadron 3rd Military Police Company 9th Armoured Brigade -4th (Koab) Armoured Regiment (Churchill) -5th (Bear) Armoured Regiment (Churchill) 10th Infantry Brigade -13th Infantry Battalion -14th Infantry Battalion -15th Infantry Battalion 11th Infantry Brigade -16th Infantry Battalion -17th Infantry Battalion -18th Infantry Battalion 12th Brigade (Divisional Artillery) -5th Artillery Regiment -6th Artillery Regiment -3rd Anti-tank Regiment -3rd Anti-Air Regiment 4th Infantry Division 4th Medical Regiment 4th Reconisaance Battalion 4th Intelligence Company 4th Engineers Regiment 4th Supply and Service Battalion 4th Signal Squadron 4th Military Police Company 13th Infantry Brigade -19th Infantry Battalion -20th Infantry Battalion -21st Infantry Battalion 14th Infantry Brigade -22nd Infantry Battalion -23rd Infantry Battalion -24th Infantry Battalion 15th Armoured Brigade -6th Armoured Regiment (M4 Sherman) -25th Infantry Battalion 16th Brigade (Divisional Artillery) -7th Artillery Regiment -8th Artillery Regiment -4th Anti-Air Regiment 5th Armoured Division 5th Medical Regiment 5th Reconisaance Battalion 5th Intelligence Company 5th Engineers Regiment 5th Supply and Service Battalion 5th Signal Squadron 5th Military Police Company 17th Infantry Brigade -26th Infantry Battalion -27th Infantry Battalion -28th Infantry Battalion 18th Armoured Brigade -7th (Penstos) Armoured Regiment (M4 Firefly) -8th (Jaguar) Armoured Regiment (M4 Firefly) 19th Armoured Briagde -9th (Tabarez) Armoured Regiment (Churchill) -10th (Eagle) Armoured Regiment (Churchill) 20th Brigade (Divisional Artillery) -9th Artillery Regiment -10th Artillery Regiment -4th Anti-tank Regiment -5th Anti-Air Regiment 6th Division 6th Medical Regiment 6th Reconisaance Battalion 6th Intelligence Company 6th Engineers Regiment 6th Supply and Service Battalion 6th Signal Squadron 6th Military Police Company 21st Infantry Brigade 29th Infantry Battalion 30th Infantry Battalion 31st Infantry Battalion 22nd Infantry Brigade 32nd Infantry Battalion 33rd Infantry Battalion 34th Infantry Battalion 23rd Armoured Brigade 11th Armoured (Snake) Regiment (Churchill) 12th Armoured (Thunder) Regiment (Churchill) 24th Brigade (Divisional Brigade) 11th Artillery Regiment 12th Artillery Regiment 6th Anti-tank Regiment 7th Division 7th Medical Regiment 7th Reconisaance Battalion 7th Intelligence Company 7th Engineers Regiment 7th Supply and Service Battalion 7th Signal Squadron 7th Military Police Company 25th Infantry Brigade 35th Infantry Battalion 36th Infantry Battalion 37th Infantry Battalion 26th Armoured Brigade 13th Armoured (Juliet) Regiment (Churchill) 14th Armoured (Romeo) Regiment (Valentines) 27th Infantry Brigade 38th Infantry Battalion 39th Infantry Battalion 40th Infantry Battalion 28th Brigade (Divisional Artillery) 13th Artillery Regiment 14th Artillery Regiment 7th Anti-tank Regiment 8th Anti-tank Regiment 8th Division 8th Medical Regiment 8th Reconisaance Battalion 8th Intelligence Company 8th Engineers Regiment 8th Supply and Service Battalion 8th Signal Squadron 8th Military Police Company 29th Infantry Brigade 41st Infantry Battalion 42nd Infantry Battalion 43rd Infantry Battalion 30th Infantry Brigade 44th Infantry Battalion 45th Infantry Battalion 46th Infantry Battalion 31st Infantry Brigade 47th Infantry Battalion 48th Infantry Battalion 49th Infantry Battalion 32nd Brigade (Divisional Artillery) 15th Artillery Regiment 16th Artillery Regiment 17th Artillery Regiment